Tommy Warrior and Solider
by heavyneos
Summary: In my hast I didn't put a thought to put a prequel to explain my original story so I'm pausing my story to finish this. Ps I don't own any thing. Tommy goes to war to help eltar


Tommy walked down the long cold corridor of the space ship. He had just left from medical bay having found nothing. He had felt something in his chest something wrong and it hurt it hurt like nothing he had felt before. Not that Tommy felt much of anything any more.

It had bin about two years and he had yet to feel true emotion. When he first opened her letter his world shattered and only two friends felt any indication of pain. Adam had always bin close to Tommy as had Rocky but not as close as Jason but they were close enough know something was up. When he left the youth centre the girls stayed and the boy's went after him. He had bin easy to find by the lake where his dragon zord slept not many had known that the grate slumbering beast was alive. He often came hear to talk to it. Bubbles came as the only response but thanks to his green ranger powers he understood them as easily as English. He stood and looked out over the lake he felt hollow and cold. The boys watched as Tommy he said nothing and they let him cry until he could no longer. He straitened his white hooded jacket an indication of his alter ego and walked back to them he nodded witch they returned.

That had bin the last time he felt anything. So feeling the pain he felt now he was disturbed. Nothing is what the scan showed and now nothing is what he feels. The door to the bridge whooshed open as he entered.

The super high tech bridge was almost completely automated. Lights blinked and terminals gave off readings and the instruments gave off all scans of the area witch was nothing. No matter how he scanned and what he scanned fore each time gave off nothing. He hit the machine hard denting its chromed finish. What had done that what had made him feel that pain. He sighed the frustration he felt was new as well.

Heading back for the door that once again whooshed open. Heading back down the long dark corridor heading away. Once again he was enveloped in silence and darkness. He reached his destination the ships hanger. He walked inside and looked at his zords. When Tommy was given the chose witch wasn't a chose at all he remembered the day it came through. He had returned to the command centre's main control room. His injuries were healed and he was alone when the communication came in. the viewing globe shimmered and the familiar face of zordon appeared.

"Tommy it is good to see you again," said the same booming almost god like voice Tommy had known in his white green and zeo red days. The voice of a man that was almost like his father. Tommy's face shifted from the mask to his natural emotionless stoic façade.

"Hello zordon it is good to see you too" he said his tone was calm and neutral.

"Tommy I have grave news for you" he said, "Eltar is calling for all rangers to come to Eltar and defend against the coming darkness," he said gravely "but there is an out for the earth rangers but only if you come alone Tommy" said zordon "the reason for this is because you are my legacy my successor" looking to Tommy he smiled internally as he saw a slight eye twitch a year ago that would be imposable " because I chose you to be my white ranger" he smiled slightly "you see Tommy on Eltar I was the first white ranger" he looked Tommy in the eye "the power entrusted to me to be used to defend my world. Before I was sent after Rita and sealed away I was the only white tiger ranger until you came"

"Is this why they want me?" he asked to witch he nodded

"You are to be my chosen of earth" he said "if you don't they will come and take every one no mater what they are doing or where they are" Tommy nodded and accepted.

Tommy looked around the dimly lit hanger they had taken his red battle zord warrior wheel and what was left of his falcon and tiger zords. Machines buzzed and hissed as the repairs were being made to them. To save his friends again he was forced to choose. The first time to take back the green ranger coin, the second when he went alone to get the sword to transfer his friend's powers and now. It seemed that fate or something else was conspiring against him. His adoptive parents weren't to happy when he told them he was leaving for another planet. The same as Jason when he contacted him a feeling of regret swept him.

Again he left the hanger and went to the canteen he grabbed a glass of water ad left into the dark corridor once again. He entered the room where zordon was with his robotic valet and friend alpha five. Tommy sat on the so-called comfortable chair across from both entities.

"We shall be arriving soon Tommy" said the almost god like voice of zordon

"Yes an hour or so" said the almost nasally robotic voice of the mechanical being known as alpha. Tommy nodded and drank from the glass.

The ship itself was large and ugly. For all their immense technology and scientific ability it seemed to Tommy that the eltarians had absolutely no concept of aerodynamics. It was a large long box with large engines ugly yet practical.

The ship came upon the planet and descended into it. Its dull gray hull began to glow an orange and golden yellow. The glow began to dissipate in the sky leaving a darker dull yellow. The ship tore through the sky then came to a stop and slowly descended as it moved forward. The ship charged at a seemingly solid mountain when it opened like a grate stone mouth and swallowed the ship whole.

In side the mountain the ship came to a stop. With a hiss and a slight screech several metal legs around the size of a three-story building came out. And the ship landed the knees of the legs bending slightly with a hiss of exhaust the ships power died and the doors opened and a long ramp came down.

The landing crew came to the ship and went inside. They had bin called to aid the grate zordon. Tommy was told by zordon to wait for him out side the ship. The landing crew examined his tube then using some sort of machine made the device hover about a foot in the air. Then the tube and zordon moved in front of Tommy after a few seconds he followed. And took his first steps into what would prove to be both a nightmare he will wish to forget and an adventure he would never regret


End file.
